As the development of communication technologies continues, terminal equipment is widely used. The terminal equipment is integrated with many peripheral devices which may be classified into internal peripheral devices and external peripheral devices.
An internal peripheral devices may include an internal memory (such as an SDRAM, etc.), an I2C device (such as a camera, etc.), and a system clock, etc; and an external peripheral device may include a secure digital (SD) card, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, and USB devices, etc. The driving strength of an external peripheral device is the driving power for the external peripheral device.
Currently, in the design of electronic devices, the driving strength of a peripheral device depends on the driving strength sent out by the controller and the load of the peripheral device, the load being affected by the internal resistance of the peripheral device and the distance between the peripheral device and the controller, etc.